Wireless communication networks enable various forms of communication without the use of wires and cables. Wireless networks include, for example, cellular phone networks, wireless local area networks (WLANs), and the like. A WLAN links two or more devices using some form of a wireless distribution method (e.g., a spread-spectrum or an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) radio). A WLAN typically includes an access point (AP) that connects other communication devices, or stations (STAs), to other network resources, such as the Internet. In some instances, STAs can communicate with one another via the AP, or communicate with one another directly. The Wi-Fi Aware™ specification provides a platform for STAs to discover and communicate with one another when they are in proximity (range) of one another.